


Violin Play

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Demisexual Sherlock, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Violin Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sherlockbbc-fic prompt:</p><p>Feeling lazy, Sherlock asks John to give him his violin. John is exasperated with him, but, as usual, does what Sherlock asks him to. Carefully, he takes the instrument in his hands... and, as Sherlock sees it, he suddenly gets a mind-blowing erection. At first he thinks it's some sort of an accident, but when it happens again, his body reacts the same way (he even comes in his trousers and becomes very vocal, which gives him away to the very stunned John). It just works this way, John touches the violin, gently runs his hand over it and such, and Sherlock gets aroused or even comes. Sherlock is otherwise mostly asexual.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin Play

The first thing you need to know is that John loves Sherlock and Sherlock loves John. These are two simple facts that will endure to the end of time.

You also have to understand that John likes sex. He likes hot passionate sex, slow burning sex. He's enjoyed sex with women and sex with men. Now he enjoys sex exclusively with either Sherlock or his own hand because sex with anyone that he doesn't love is unthinkable and he would never do that to Sherlock Holmes.

Another critical point to understand is that Sherlock likes sex with John. Before John, sex was an abstract concept, understood intellectually but never practised. If, God forbid, John were to disappear from his life, Sherlock might very well never have sex again. But he does like it, just not as often as John.

The final thing that you need to know is that John is more than a bit codependent. Sherlock's makes ridiculous requests ("Hand me my phone, John, it's in my pocket.", "Yes, I know you're across the room and I'm two steps away, but hand me my laptop.", "Ride me, John, I'm too tired to do all the work.") and John fulfils them.

So when Sherlock sprawled in his chair, arms and legs akimbo and called out, "Violin, John!", what followed was only natural...

John threw down the paper, gave the detective an exasperated look and said, "Really? You want me to get up and bring your lazy arse your violin."

In his most plaintive tone of voice, Sherlock replied, "Please, John. It's so far away."

Muttering "Lazy git" under his breath, John stood up and carefully fetched the violin.

Sherlock had tipped his head up to watch as John fulfilled his request. When he saw the way the doctor's hands absentmindedly stroked the instrument, he inhaled sharply. There was a pleasant and growing sensation at his groin, familiar but rare in its occurrence. He sat up quickly and looked down, mouth agape.

"Sherlock," John prompted, holding out the violin.

The detective looked up, his eyes wide and pupils blown and very eloquently said, "Ungh."

John, being decidedly not an idiot, took in the signs of Sherlock's arousal and dropped his eyes to the detective's bulging erection.

"Shall I put this back up then?" John asked with a hint of mirth in his voice.

Again, Sherlock replied eloquently, "Mph."

John replaced the violin in its case, took Sherlock by the hand, and together, they disappeared into their bedroom.

Two days later, Sherlock was standing by the window, observing the passersby on the pathway below. Just as John came in from the kitchen, the detective called, "Violin, John!" The thing is, this time it wasn't a random request. It was an experiment. What would happen when John Watson touched his beloved violin?

Grumbling every step of the way, John walked over to the desk where Sherlock's violin lay in its case. He opened it and removed the violin, allowing his fingers to stroke lovingly over its polished surface. He turned abruptly at the strained sound behind him. Sherlock was shaking hard and leant against the window pane. "Christ! You okay, Sherlock?" The doctor placed the violin in its case and moved swiftly to the detective's side.

"Experiment... implications... arousal... ugh. John!" Sherlock grabbed the doctor's arm to steady himself and, still leaning against the window pane, turned to look at John.

The doctor regarded Sherlock's slightly glazed eyes, the thin sheen of sweat on his face and the very damp spot on the front of his trousers. "Bloody hell," he said in an awed tone. "What was that? I mean, I... I know wh... what it was," he stammered out, "but why?"

"Violin," Sherlock moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head and his body giving one last small shudder.

Now, perhaps John could be forgiven his confusion at Sherlock's one word explanation because he had seen the detective twiddle, torture, screech and masterfully play his violin and not once had he seen anything approaching the reaction that Sherlock had just displayed. In fact, John had never brought about such a violent orgasm from his lover himself, so he found that he was just the tiniest bit jealous of an inanimate object, but only for a moment.

Sherlock had caught his breath, and with a look of wonder, explained, "You stroked my violin." He looked at John with an air of expectation.

John only looked perplexed. "Still not getting it. Could you explain using a few more words?"

"When you picked up my violin, you ran your fingers along its body. They danced along its neck. Your thumb rubbed across the scroll." Sherlock's voice dropped lower and lower with each sentence he spoke. "It was as if your hands were on me, stroking me, setting me ablaze."

"Oh, fuck," John breathed. Sherlock's words had had a physical effect on him and now he was painfully hard. "Oh, fuck. Oh fuck. Ohfuck." He pulled away from Sherlock's grip, determined to escape to their bedroom to remedy his current problem. Sherlock had come once today, there was no way he was up for the things that were running through the doctor's mind. "I'll just..." He broke off as Sherlock moved to follow him. "Sherlock, I've really got to take care of this." He gestured down at the bulge in his jeans.

"And I want to help," Sherlock replied.

John swallowed hard and grinned. "God, yes!" He took his lover's hand and pulled him along behind him.

In mere moments they were both stripped and lying on the bed facing one another. John was still hard, but Sherlock was obviously flaccid.

"We don't have to do this, Sherlock," John began.

Sherlock cut him off with a breathy, "Tell me about my violin."

For long moments, John simply blinked. Over the years he had entertained some odd requests in the boudoir, but he thought that this might be the oddest. Still, he would give Sherlock what he wanted, whenever he wanted it, no questions asked. Besides, it wasn't trite like "Tell me about my eyes."

"I love the feel off the spruce and maple under my fingers. It's silky, smooth, just like your skin."

Sherlock reached behind him and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. In moments, he slicked up his stiffening cock and tossed the bottle of lube onto the duvet. He took John's cock in his hand and guided the doctor's hand to his own now prominent erection. They began to stroke each other slowly.

"The back of your violin is eloquent in its simplicity." He stroked the long plane of the detective's back with his free hand and Sherlock sighed. He slid his hand around the detective's side and ran it up and down his torso slowly. "The curve of its ribs are enticing and give it character and beauty." Sherlock writhed at his touch. "And it's belly," John moved his hand down and trailed his fingers along the sparse line of hair that led to his groin, "is lovely and exquisite."

They were both stroking harder and with more urgency. Sherlock threw one leg over John's hip and cried, "More, John. More!"

The doctor provided. "The sc... scroll is a thing of beauty. I... I like to run my fingers over it," he ran his thumb over the head of Sherlock's cock, "it m... makes me think of YOU!" John came with a shout.

For the first time ever, Sherlock came the second time in one day. His orgasm was blindingly powerful and he shivered and quaked for several long minutes in John's strong, supportive arms. After Sherlock recovered his senses, he gave John a huge sated smile.

John grinned back and said, "You know, sometimes you and that violin drive me mad and sometimes your playing is absolutely delightful, but now I think I'm in love with it."

Sherlock nuzzled into John's shoulder. "We're a package deal, John."

The doctor kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "Well, if there has to be a third in our relationship, I can think of worse partners." He gave a hearty laugh. "Our own threesome."

"No, John," Sherlock corrected, "a trio."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Not You It's My Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415336) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110)




End file.
